Housings of the flameproof protection enclosure type Ex-d are used for accommodating electric and electronic components that themselves do not conform to any type of explosion protection regulations. Except for very narrow flashover-proof gaps in the region of mechanical lead-throughs in the housings of this type, they are hermetically sealed. The width of such gaps in Ex-d housings is such that ignition of an explosive gas mixture in the interior of the housing does not result in the release of any particles that could ignite an explosive mixture in the surroundings of the housing. The gap width is in the range of tenths of a millimeter. Accordingly, it is difficult to cool individual semiconductors having high power loss within such a housing.